Hallowmere
Hallowmere was a region of Dragonhollow settled during the Sixth Era. Though widely considered to be the most beautiful land of its day, its natural splendor and refreshing vistas came at a price. Hallowmere was an environment so dangerous that it challenged even hardened veterans, leading to unprecedented loss of life. =Geography= ---- Hallowmere was incredibly diverse, boasting a vivid landscape far more varied and visually stunning than any previously discovered regions of the planet. It featured icy wastelands, tropical beaches, jutting mountains, vast oceans, snowy deserts, lava rivers, cypress forests, and hundreds of other spectacular biomes. A great deal of the human habitation in Hallowmere was located on or near the Straits of Mere, including the capital Hardship. The River Acheron served as a major means of transportation as a trade cooridor among those who lived upon it. The land was also populated with many structures built prior to the Sixth Era, some in such disrepair to suggest they may have even existed in antiquity before the First Era. They ranged from simple austere cabins to maze-like underground labyrinths, jutting towers, and rotting shipwrecks. Hallowmere was also the home to a number of Hyper Dungeons. =History= ---- The first evidence of Hallowmere's existence came late in the Fifth Era. Rumors slowly leaked out of the Twilight Project about a distant land with breathtaking landscapes and magnificent treasure. On 5E:303, an airship docked above the cafe in Sanctuary, with cryptic references to a future date and warnings regarding its destination. However, passage required the purchase of a nonexistent airship ticket. The Herald accidentally mentioned offhand the "shores of Hallowmere" in the presence of MaccaMan, Bagger, and Tox on 5E:311. When Pandora's Box was opened a week later on 5E:319, residents of Pandora fled the complete annihalation of their homes and sought refuge in Sanctuary. Though the destruction had been carried out by her order as punishment, Eris took pity on her subjects and offered them free transport aboard the airship to Hallowmere. That airship first arrived on 6E:1 and those aboard became known as the Hallowmere Pioneers. Unfortunately, they soon discovered that they had simply traded one hellish nightmare for another as the supposed "pity" of Eris was replaced by gleeful amusement. Hallowmere was a deadly confluence of cave-ins, supermobs, bloodthirsty bandits, difficult terrain, and unyielding surfaces. Absurd was the first person to die in Hallowmere after he fell from the airship. The propeller assembly on the original airship was damaged by charged creeper attacks and crashed into the sea not long after the Hallowmere Pioneers disembarked, stranding them in Olde Mere Stop. Eris forcibly teleported them against their will to a new airship just arriving in an entirely different part of the region. Tohbeh was the first resident to discover diamond, as well as the first to construct an enchantment table and establish a brewery. He was later eclipsed by other ambitious adventurers; the Scylfings acquired the land's first beacon from within Thundermere, Zen and Hyperion constructed the first tier-two beacons, and Bagger and Mac slayed the ender dragon Darkscale. Citizens gradually built homes in the area surrounding the airship, giving rise to a community called Hardship that became the de facto capital. ]]A number of factions vied for control of the land but none were entirely successful. The Scylfings occupied the capital on 6E:36. The Merry Men launched an invasion on 6E:44 that ended with the execution of Jrod on 6E:66. On 6E:71, Eris named Retro as Hegemon and her sole representative in Dragonhollow, sparking a rebellion against his policies by outlaw revolutionaries. During the uprising, an exploding bomb destroyed the airship and damaged sections of downtown Hardship. The Hallowmere Best Build Contest ran from 6E:74 to 6E:118. Macca's residential tower Phoenix Spire was the competition's winning entry. A gigantic sinkhole swallowed Hardship and much of the surrounding environs on 6E:124, resulting in Retro ordering evacuations to Sanctuary, which had appeared in the skies above Hallowmere. The refugees relocated to the Hammerlands for the Seventh Era. =Points of Interest= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:GOZxx3N.png|Aerial view File:5uotWvI.jpg|River valley File:7yuNCY2.png|Forested mesa plateaus File:t6yk2bL.jpg|Cypress swamp File:CekpBXB.jpg|Tropical rainforest File:JrfAUVr.jpg|Ice plains forest File:AOC32CA.jpg|Lush woods File:Z1nnO33.jpg|Arctic mountains File:2017-02-18_03.07.00.png|Typical Hallowmere File:MZWtvWr.png|Scrublands File:YlkAB33.jpg|Sakura Forest File:hExVLDf.jpg|Mesa File:ZDjdoHA.jpg|lmao wtf File:2017-02-17_21.47.34.png|Strange totem File:2017-02-18_01.32.13.png|Ice cap File:2017-02-18_05.17.34.png|Lava pits File:2017-02-18_23.34.58.png|Ruined tower File:2017-02-20_02.39.11.png|River valley File:2017-02-20_03.15.03.png|Tower with Hyper Dungeon visible File:2017-02-21_04.40.41.png|Sunset treeline File:2017-02-21_04.51.36.png|Giant pumpkin File:625f54501a5e5a1d19c1854d4eb08d5e.jpg|Blue mountains File:2017-02-17 20.05.31.png|Airship at Olde Mere Stop File:2017-02-17_20.02.49.png|Absurd and Dap look dubious File:2017-02-17_20.44.01.png|Dap swims from the airship File:2017-05-31 01.53.36.png|The capital, Hardship ---- Category:Regions Category:Places